My Rescuer
by i-miss-old-disney
Summary: Kim has the same nightmare, over and over. Will someone step in and save her? Rated T Don't own kickin it
1. Chapter 1

Kim's POV

I was in the dream again. The same dream I've been having all week. The settings are different, but its always the same. I'm attacked by bad guys and no one saves me.

This time, I'm running through a bamboo forest at night.

_I'm in China?_

There's a full moon in the sky. As I'm running, dark figures are chasing me. They throw shruikans at me, but somehow I manage to dodge them. I race out of the forest and pass the walls of a beautiful palace.

_OK, ancient China._

I then glance at my clothes. I was wearing a rough kimono; brown, not ornamental and soft like ones worn by royalty.

_So, I'm a peasant girl running for my life in ancient China. Great._

I hear silence behind me. I slow down and look over my shoulder. Nothing. The figures have vanished. I stop and catch my breath, which was a mistake. Three figures appeared. I could tell from their armored uniforms that they were samurais.

_Only interesting fact I learned in history class... _

I backed up into a wall and slid to the ground. I was cornered. The leader raised his katana….

_Let it end now…._

But the katana never fell. I looked up as another dark figure leapt over the wall and stood between me and the samurais. But this one was different. He (I assumed it was a guy) wore soft robes instead of armor. He was a ninja. He forced the katana out of the samurai's hand. He began fighting the soldiers. He took out two of the samurais with a flying dragon kick.

_His style seems so familiar. _

He knocked out the last one and turned to me. I was scared that he was going to attack me too, but he offered his hand and helped me up. He took me to the other side of the wall, safe in case the others woke up. The sun was just rising on the horizon. His head and half of his face was concealed by a mask, but I could see his eyes. They were chocolate brown and sparkled.

_Wait… I recognized those eyes… it couldn't be …_

I reach out hesitantly, to remove his mask. He sees what I'm doing and removes it himself. Dark brown shaggy hair emerges….

_Oh my god… it's Jack ! _

He looks at me, flashing that wonderful smile. Laughing, I reach out and place my hand on his shoulder. I knew it was a dream, but he still felt real. He placed his hand on my cheek. That also felt real. Then he leaned forward. His other hand slid around my waist.

_Yes! This is a dream, but still, it's happening!_

Our lips were centimeters apart. I swore I could feel his breath on my face.

_Oh, Jack…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! I'm i-miss-old-disney and this is my first fanfic. I was so excited when people read it the moment it was up! **

**So, a couple things I researched for last chapter…..**

**Samurais -soldiers **

**Ninjas - assassins/vigilantes **

**I wanted Jack to be a ninja because it made him so mysterious at first, like a white knight… (Also the song love ninja from "Ricky Weaver" gave me the idea. Love that ep) **

**Katana - sword ("Dude Where's My Sword?")  
Shriukans (don't know spelling) - throwing stars **

**Busy this week, but here's the next chapter :) **

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

He looks at me, flashing that wonderful smile. Laughing, I reach out and place my hand on his shoulder. I knew it was a dream, but he still felt real. He placed his hand on my cheek. That also felt real. Then he leaned forward. His other hand slid around my waist.

_Yes! This is a dream, but still, it's happening!_

Our lips were centimeters apart. I swore I could feel his breath on my face.

_Oh, Jack…_

"KIMMY!"

Jack vanished as I was jolted back to reality.

_...Darn it _

Two _things _had jumped on me. I opened my eyes. It was my little twin sisters, Morgan and Ellie. Six years old, Disney princess fanatics, and freakishly smart sometimes. They had a habit of getting right in someone's face.

_So much for Jack's breath on my face... _

I checked my clock. 6:45 AM. On a _Saturday. _

_They better have a good reason for this…. _

_"_Why did you two wake me up?" I asked, a teensy bit annoyed.

"Well," Morgan started. "We heard you talking in your sleep. You sounded scared. We thought you were having that bad dream again." Both the twins looked concerned. The first night I had the nightmare, they heard me screaming.

_Poor things…. _

"But then," Ellie piped up. "You calmed down, as if the bad guys were gone"

I smiled.

_They would love this story._

"Well, it was the same. The bad guys were chasing me in China , but a ninja saved me," I said in the voice I use for bedtime stories. "Hey! It's just like _Mulan_!" Morgan replied happily. "You dummy! There were no ninjas in _ Mulan_ and she didn't need anyone to save her! But it is just like a fairy tale!" Ellie retorted.

_Like I said, fanatics._

"So who rescued you from the bad guys?" they asked me. "I don't know, I didn't see his face.

_I don't like lying to them, but I can't tell them it's Jack! _

"I don't believe you," said Morgan in a sassy tone.

_I can't even lie to a six-year-old. How pathetic. _

"What I'm wondering about is why the dream changed all of a sudden from you getting hurt to you being saved," said Ellie.

"Yeah, something must have changed in your real life to change your dream," said Morgan with a smug look on her face.

_These two have thoughts way too profound for first graders, seriously. _

"Who was mean to you this week?" asked Ellie. "Well, Frank and some other Black Dragons threatened to get even with me for what happened at the Swan Cotillion. They said my punishment wasn't over. I tried to ignore them, but the threats became more scary," I admitted. Both of them huddled closer. They knew that the Black Dragons were like modern day Disney villains. "Yesterday, in the morning, I finally broke and told Jack how badly they were threatening me. He hugged me and told me not to worry.

"Was he mad?" they asked.

_Come to think of it, he was kinda shaking when I told him. _

"Yes, he was. After karate practice, he and the guys went somewhere. They came back a few hours later tired and bruised. I asked them what happened and Jack said, 'The Dragons will think twice before coming after you again, so don't worry,' with a smile on his face. I knew then that the four of them must have found Frank and taught him and his friends a lesson." I finished. "You mean **Jack** taught them a lesson, and Eddie, Milton, and Jerry helped." Morgan laughed.

_Oh well, they know that Jack is the best young martial artist in Seaford. Apart from me. _

"Pretty much," I laughed back. "It's obvious now. The bad guys were the Black Dragons. The ninja was Jack," said Ellie.

_They were going to figure it out eventually. _

"You solved it," I said. They started dancing up and down. They _loved _Jack. He was like their big brother. A few weeks ago, they made Jack and I watch _Tangled _with them. Afterward, they kept saying how much Jack and I look like Rapunzel and Flynn Rider (They didn't like the name Eugene.) Jack laughed, and after that he would always say "You comin' Blondie?" and other stuff. I got back at him by drawing him on a WANTED poster with a really big nose and putting it in his notebook. But anyway, I love watching Disney with my sisters. Although I hate it when guys are overprotective, seeing heroes always saving the day made me go "Awww" on the inside. Maybe that's why I didn't get mad at Jack for beating up the Dragons. "Are you going to tell him?" asked Morgan. "Can WE tell him?" pleaded Ellie. "Maybe, and NO," I said to both of them.

"We need to keep this our secret, okay?" "Okay," they said.

_At least the twins do know how to keep a secret. _

_"_One more thing, did you and Jack kiss in your dream?" Morgan asked.

"If you guys had woke me up five minutes later, we would've have," I said with a bit of annoyance and disappointment. Both of them had sadness and guilt written on their faces.

_Serves them right for waking me up._

I looked at my clock. It was now 7:00. I remembered that I had to go to the dojo around 3:00 PM.

_Hopefully by then it won't be weird when I see Jack. _

_XXxXxXXXXXXXxxXxxxxxxxxx _

**WHEWWW! **

**That was about twice the size of the last chapter, but it was fun to write. Even though "I miss old disney" I saw tangled and loved it! Morgan and Ellie are my OC's, named after two of my close friends :) I don't know if I can get another chapter in soon, because I have A LOT of homework for the week end. Please send me reviews! The more reviews, the better!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey guys! Sorry if you wanted Jack to show up in last chapter, but he's in this **

**one! This chapter is kind of filler-y, but it still should be good. **

**Enjoy! **

**xxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxXXXxxXXxXXXX X **

**Flashback **

I looked at my clock. It was now 7:00. I remembered that I had to go to the dojo around 3:00 PM.

_Hopefully by then it won't be weird when I see Jack. _

**End Flashback**

Kim POV

I had managed to forget about the dream for most of practice. We all sat against the wall and watched Jack's kata routine.

_ I love that really intense, focused look he gets when he's practicing. Plus the way his hair flops into his eyes after a flip…._

**_WOW. I really need to control my thoughts. We're best friends, nothing more! _**

****I looked up just as Jack finished his routine with a flying dragon kick, taking out two of the dummies.

_A flying dragon kick _

My mind went blank as the dream replayed itself in my head. I hadn't noticed everyone getting up to keep practicing. Then I heard him.

"Kim, Ki-im, Hello, EARTH TO KIMMY" he said, getting louder and louder.

"What?" I ask, all confused.

"You spaced out for like ten minutes." He said, sitting beside me. I started laughing. "What is so funny?" Jack asked. "No, I just had this weird dream last night where there were like these warriors attacking and a ninja took them out using the same moves you just did. And I just remembered it now," I said, still laughing. Jack started laughing too. "So, I was a ninja? Cool," he asked with a smirk.

_Why would he think that? He's so full of himself sometimes, or maybe he guessed from how I said it…. _

I scoffed. "I highly doubt it, he had his face covered." 

_Not bad Crawford. _

Jack didn't look convinced.

_Spoke too soon. _

"Did you fight the warriors, or was it just me- I mean, the ninja?" he inquired.

"No, it was just the ninja. I was just standing there, watching them. I didn't defend myself or anything. It sucks when you can't move in a dream." I admitted bitterly. "Oh, so the bad guys were after you and then someone saved you. Had to be me and my hero complex, then." Jack smirked again.

_How can he be so annoying and handsome as hell at the same time?! _

"Yeah, right. Name one person you have saved me from." I said.

"Ricky Weaver."

"No I'm the one who threw him into a table"

"I warned you he was a sleazebag"

"But you didn't jump in and save me. Try again"

"Luke"

"He was after the vole, not me"

"Brody"

_Oooh, he had a point…. _

"I guess, if you hadn't been there, I probably would've been humiliated and hurt. You're good at saving the day," I sigh.

"Hey, not many girls would have the guts to fight grown men or dropkick a teenage heartthrob," said Jack. " You're not afraid to show people who you are. When I look at you, I know you're Kim Crawford and not pretending to be anyone else. You don't hide your beauty behind layers of make-up. You are different from most girls, Kim, but different in the best way possible."

_Oh my gosh. Nobody has said anything like that to me_.

"So, different is good? Better than Donna "Perfect Legs" Tobin, who you've wanted to date since forever and is now throwing herself at you?" I asked innocently.

_That may have been too harsh…. _

To my relief, Jack laughed. And moved closer. Really close. He stared straight into my eyes.

"Why would I date someone like Donna Tobin when I can spend time with you?

_OH MY GOD, HE REALLY MEANS WHAT HE SAID. I AM FREAKING OUT. _

"Jack, I-" I started.

"While you guys were having your mushy moment, practice ended. Everyone has to leave, because I'm going on a trip tonight. Vamoose!" said Rudy, shouting the last bit.

_Ugh, killjoy much, Rudy? _

I turned to Jack, "So, see you tomorrow, then? I ask awkwardly.

"Yeah, see ya," Jack said cheerfully.

_His smile will be the death of me._

We both left.

3rd person POV

After Kim and Jack leave:

Milton: I have never seen so much romantic tension between a boy and a girl.

Eddie and Jerry: TRUE DAT.

xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXX 

Okay, there we go! Jack's being sentimental! I think Milton's line

sums up Jack and Kim's entire relationship from the show, at least for now.

Here's the deal: I have to do a lab report and I have like 4 tests next week.

The next chapter I plan to be in **JACK'S POV **and I'll flashback to the Black Dragon fight. If you are dying for this chapter to come, TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS. Five reviews and I'll start writing it. Ten and I'll post it. Those are my demands.

PEACE OUT!

P.S. Don't worry about me failing because of FF

I'm supah smart and I know it!


	4. Chapter 4

Hellooooo,

Got bored with studying… and noticed more reviews!

So here it is

xxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx XXXX

PREVIOUSLY

I turned to Jack, "So, see you tomorrow, then? I ask awkwardly.

"Yeah, see ya," Jack said cheerfully.

_His smile will be the death of me._

We both left.

3rd person POV

After Kim and Jack leave:

Milton: I have never seen so much romantic tension between a boy and a girl.

Eddie and Jerry: TRUE DAT.

JACK POV

I walked home from the dojo, thinking about Kim and her dream. God, I love that girl.

I remembered how I looked in her eyes at practice. I was so close to letting my true feeling slip out because she thought she was less worthy than Donna Tobin. I scoffed. Who could think that slutty bitch was better than Kim?

_Kim... _

Words cannot describe her. She's smart, funny, caring, totally badass, and _so, so, _ beautiful. She gets this fiery look in her eyes whenever someone insults her, and I end up being the one who keeps holds her back. Not that I mind, of course…..

Kim Crawford has always been my rock, a spirit who cannot be broken. At least, until I

saw that spirit be broken two days ago….

**FLASHBACK **

I was walking to my locker when I saw Kim in an empty classroom, her head down on her desk. Then I noticed something that sent my heart down to my knees; _the_ Kimberly Ann Crawford was crying, her breath getting choked between heart-wrenching sobs. I quickly opened the door and walked over to her. She looked up at me, face red and tears streaming down her face. Even in so much distress, she was gorgeous, but seeing her in this much pain made me want to cry, too. I started rubbing her back soothingly (I hoped).

"Sssshhhh, it's gonna be okay. I'm here, you're gonna be fine," I said, just like my mom would when I was little and woke up after a nightmare.

"No-o, I'm not. I just-" She broke in a new wave of tears.

I gently pulled her up from the desk and let her cry on my shoulder.

"Tell me what's wrong," I whispered.

She sniffled. "It's the Black Dragons," she whimpered in fear.

"What did they do?"

"They said that they were going to get revenge for what happened at the cotillion"

"Don't believe them, KC. Besides, we can take 'em," I said, using my nickname for her.

The Black Dragons weren't exactly difficult opponents, but their threats must have been bad if Kim was this scared. I started getting nervous.

"It was Frank doing most of the talking, so I didn't believe them at first. They told me that they'd go after my friends if I didn't listen to them. By friends, I thought they meant you and the guys, so I kept ignoring them. Then it got worse. They said if I didn't go over to their dojo and "put on a show for them" by the end of the week, they would hurt Morgan and Ellie!" Kim finished, her voice cracking at the end.

_No, no way they're getting away with this….._

I was furious. They had the guts to threaten Kim after we kicked their butts last time, and the time before that? I knew what kind of "show" they wanted from Kim, and the thought made my blood boil.

_When I get my hands on them…. _

Then I remembered that the Dragons threatened to hurt Morgan and Ellie. I loved those girls like they were my own little sisters.

_Oh, it's on, Dragons….. _

I pulled Kim away slightly so I could cradle her face in my hands. I gently wiped away her tears.

"I don't know what to do! They know where I live! They could easily kidnap them! Maybe I should-" Kim was on the verge of losing it.

_No, whatever happens, you will NOT give them what they want_.

"No. Kim, promise me that you won't worry about this anymore. Me and the guys aren't going to let anything happen to you or your sisters," I said firmly.

"Thanks, but I can't let you guys get involved. You'll-"

"Kim, as brave as you are, you can't do this alone. To me, this is personal now. I have to be involved." I said, cutting her off. She looked up at me, the redness fading from her face.

"Okay, I promise. Wasabi?" she asked, punching her palm with her fist.

"Wasabi," I smiled and did the same. Just then the warning bell rang.

"We should get to class," I said.

"Yeah"

And there we went.

AT LUNCH

While Kim was still in line, I went over to the Wasabi table. Good, the whole gang was there.

"Listen guys, the Black Dragons have reared their ugly heads again." I quickly explained the story.

"Dude… that's just wrong, yo!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Oh my god… going after six-years olds. That is a new low!" said Milton.

"What are we gonna do?" Eddie asked.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do. Listen, don't overdo it at the dojo today. After practice, we go over to the Scabby Dragon and teach Frank and his little friends not to mess with the Wasabi Warriors. Gentlemen, are we in?" I said, outlaying the plan.

"I'm in," -Eddie

"Me too," -Jerry

"All for one, one for all" - Milton

"What are we talking about," a female voice said behind me.

_Uh oh, I can't let her know our plan, she won't approve. _

"Uhhh, Jerry… is wondering if jumping off a boat will get him rescued by a mermaid." Milton stuttered quickly.

"Mermaids don't exist Jerry," I said.

"Dudes, of course they exist. There's been like, 4 movies about them."

"All from Disney, pal. All from Disney," Eddie said.

AT THE DOJO

"Well guys, great practice, see you tomorrow," Rudy said after practice.

"Actually, could I hang here for a couple hours? My mom's working late," Kim asked.

"Sure, no problem," Rudy replied. The guys and I got up and left.

"Guys, you forgot your stuff!," I heard Kim yell.

"We'll get it later!" I yelled back.

AT THE SCABBY DRAGON

We walked up and looked in the window. I saw Frank and three other Black Dragons walking out. "Good, they're here," I said. We hid behind some bushes as they walked out.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our favorite gang of idiots," said Milton as we jumped out. I sighed. They agreed to help me as long as they could all have snippy one-liners.

"What do you want, Wasabi wimps?" Frank asked arrogantly.

"You threatened a certain señorita Crawford, and now, you're gonna pay, cabróns," Jerry said menacingly. "If it's Kim who we've threatened, why doesn't the scared little bitch come out and fight?" Frank yelled back. I nearly lost it at that point, but Eddie quickly said, "You mess with one of us, you mess with ALL of us, Curly Top!"

"ENOUGH! ATTACK!" Frank yelled, and the Black Dragons sprang into action. I immediately began fighting Frank. What what I could hear, the guys were doing an okay job of handling the Drags. We continued like this for a while, maybe twenty minutes.

_Surprised no one's called the cops, but then again, this isn't a good part of town. _

Finally, four Black Dragons laying groaning on the pavement. I walked over to Frank and bent down. "Listen Shirley Temple, not only is Kim Crawford our friend, she is MY GIRL. If you ever try to touch her or her family again, I'll be back. And next time, you'll wish you've never been born. Got it?" I snarled in my most dangerous voice. He nodded his head, trying to stem a bloody nose. I got up and sauntered back to the guys, who were dusting themselves off. We returned to the dojo.

Was it impulsive to tell Frank that? Yes.

"Will it come back to bite me?" Probably.

"Do I regret it? Not at all.

I needed to tell someone, even if it was my worst enemy.

BACK AT THE DOJO

"Hey! I thought you were going to leave your stuff here!" Kim said as we walked in.

"N'aww, we just went to get something to eat," I replied cooly. Kim looked at us, taking in Milton's limp, a cut on Eddie arm, Jerry's shiner (black eye), and how I was covered in dirt and bruises. "No, you clearly went out and -" She gasped. "You didn't, please tell me you didn't challenge the Dragons." I smirked and walked up to her.

"The Dragons will think twice before coming after you again, so don't worry."

"You could have at least let me come along," Kim pouted.

"Trust me. This was one of those 'guy' things. Besides, you were kind of emotionally unstable," I told her. She smiled and gave me a warm hug.

"Thank you," She whispered into my chest.

"No problem," I said, kissing the top of her head.

"IF YOU TWO ARE DONE OVER THERE…." I heard Milton say in this annoying nasal voice. We broke apart and walked over, giving him the death glare.

"IT'S HUG TIME!" said Jerry, hauling everyone into an enormous bear hug.

Kim's mom picked her up, so I felt okay, knowing she wasn't going to get jumped. I hopped on my skateboard and headed home.

_It hurts like hell but it was sooooo worth it….. _

**END FLASHBACK**

By this time I was home and trying to fall asleep. I remembered what Kim said about her dream, and wondered if I would have a similar one

Little did I know I would be right….. ..

**_xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX XXXX_**

**_There you have it! Chapter # 4! _**

**_Part of the reason I classified this as Mystery was cuz every chap kind of ends with a question, kinda making you want to read more…._**

**_Anywho…. Wonder what Jack's gonna dream about? I may have a bunch of little dreams flashing through his head , so leave some suggestions, please! _**

**_I decided the Scabby Dragon would be a good hangout for the BD's like Falafel Phil's is to the Wasabi Warriors. I also think "Kimmy" is overused as Jack's pet name for Kim, so I thought….. KC! And it worked (Reminds me of how in Kim Possible, Ron calls Kim "KP". Ugh! That show was the best! Why did it end! )_**

**_I just realized KC sounds a lot like Casey, lol. _**

**_ So…. Still have a bunch of tests/quizzes this week, so READ & REVIEW if you want next chap by Friday/Saturday. Wait… I have to do a french essay…. _**

**_Oh **** GTG!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello everyone! Before I start I'd like to give a couple shout outs_**

**_Maddy: A lot of people speak French in Canada, especially if you're from the Quebec/Montreal area. Plus French in spoken all over the world. It could be useful one day …. :) I'm so glad you like my story! _**

**_KickForeva: Two summers ago, I did the EXACT SAME THING. I think I watched the whole series over the summer. Then I realized Kickin' it was the next closest thing :) _**

**_Also….. New KICKIN' IT EPISODE IN 2 DAYS! Someone better upload to Youtube because my disneyxd channel is "not authorized" :( :( :( _**

**_So, here is Jack's dream. Or more like nightmare…. Muahhahaha _**

**_XXXxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXx xxXXXXX _**

**_Previously_**

By this time I was home and trying to fall asleep. I remembered what Kim said about her dream, and wondered if I would have a similar one

Little did I know I would be right….. ..

When the dream started, I was lying down on a stone street. I looked up. I was in some sort of courtyard. Everything was stone and terracotta. Aside from a tall wooden pole, it was empty. The courtyard was surrounded by huge walls.

_Where am I? _

I heard someone enter. It was a group of soldiers, and in the middle, a solitary figure in chains. The soldiers' armor was made of leather, bronze, and steel. They carried huge javelins.

_Wait, these guys are from ancient Rome! _

A man in a toga stood up. He read something in what sounded like Latin or Greek. The soldiers brought the figure forward. As the light hit their faces, I saw the chained person's face. And my heart stopped. It was Kim.

_No, not her. What is going on?_

I then noticed the soldiers faces. I saw Frank, some Black Dragons, Ricky, Luke, and many others.

_This can't be good… _

They brought Kim forward and bound her to the pole. A masked man walked up and ripped her tunic halfway, exposing her back. He stepped back and raised a whip with barbs attached to the ends.

_NO, KIM, NOOOOO!_

I tried to get up and run to her, but some force held me back. I looked down, my hands and feet were shackled to the wall. I tried to rip the chains out but they held. I watched in desperation.

CRACK!

The whip hit Kim. Lines of red appeared across her shoulders. She shuddered, but made no sound.

_Please stop… hurt me instead, not her… _

I tried to yell, but no words came out

CRACK!

The whip came down again. Blood flew all over the courtyard. I heard Kim holding back a scream, letting out squeaks.

_She's so brave…_

CRACK!

The whip came down a third time and Kim started screaming. Horrible, gut-wrenching screams. I couldn't stand it. I kept shouting her name. The whip came down again and again. Kim kept screaming. I struggled, but there was no way I could break metal chains. The screams kept torturing me until finally, they stopped. Kim was unconscious. They stopped whipping her, and she fell to the ground. Her back was a mess. The crisscross pattern of slashes on her back had torn the skin raw. Blood was everywhere. I couldn't take it, I collapsed and started to weep …

* * *

"Get up, boy," I heard a voice say. I glanced up. A full moon, darkness, grass, trees. I wasn't in Rome. An old man sat in front of me,. I noticed that both he and I were wearing the traditional robes of a ninja. I took a good look at his face. It was my grandfather. "What happened? Kim! Whe-" I started to say.

"She is unharmed, but in great danger. Go to the Jade Palace. You will find her there. Hurry." He cut me off. I got up to leave. "Wait." he said. I turned around. "She is in disguise. You may know her as a princess, but the samurai warriors think they are chasing a peasant. You must defeat them," he said sternly. "I'll try…" I said, still stunned. "Do or do not, there is no try. You must swear to protect her. She is the wild rose that blooms in a field of thorns. " He said solemnly.

"I will protect her, sensei."

Good. Now go."

I took off into the woods.

A few minutes later, I came to the palace. I saw a group of samurais surrounding… a blonde girl. Kim. I could see that the samurais were armed and she wasn't. I ducked behind the wall. I heard the leader un-sheath his sword. I leapt over the edge and disarmed the leader. After a few minutes, all three soldiers were down. I helped Kim up. She looked scared.

_So this is like the dream Kim had… wonder what happens next… _

I took her inside the refuge of the palace walls. I see the sun rising in the distance.

She looks at my face with disbelief, as if she knows its me. Her hands come up slowly to remove my mask. I stop her and do it myself.Her face lights up when she sees me. She places her hand on my shoulder. A hand that feels so real in this fantasy. I place my hand on her cheek, overjoyed that she is here with me and not being beaten to death. Before I knew it, I was leaning in. I just had to kiss her. I pulled her closer…

_Kim…. _

**_XXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX_**

**_These two never get a break, huh? A lot of the first dream was inspired by stuff I learned in school. Amazing, isn't it?! You can actually use the dumb stuff they teach you! This chapter was a little cruel. Just like my French teacher grading my quiz…. _**

**_Never fear, more is on the way. I have an important essay to write by Wednesday, so _**

**_35 reviews and next chap will be posted Thurs. _**

**_L L A P_**

**_PS This was the hardest chap to write, probably because I hit my head in a soccer game…. On another person's head…. And I'm pretty sure I blacked out for five seconds..._**


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour, mes amis! _

_ I had a bolt of inspiration at 11:00 PM Monday night, so this chap is little early_

_Good news! Passed IMPACT test, so no concussion! _

_I'm kinda worried about the other girl. She stayed down longer than I did, and she's bigger than I am. :( _

_I still feel like that last chap was crappy, oh well. _

_This chap is pure fluff… to calm down from all the drama … before the next wave of drama sets in….. _

_xxXXXXxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXx xxxxXXXX_

_PREVIOUSLY_

Her hands come up slowly to remove my mask. I stop her and do it myself.Her face lights up when she sees me. She places her hand on my shoulder. A hand that feels so real in this fantasy. I place my hand on her cheek, overjoyed that she is here with me and not being beaten to death. Before I knew it, I was leaning in. I just had to kiss her. I pulled her closer…

_Kim…. _

**BEEPBEEPBEEP… BEEPBEEPBEEP **

_Aaah!_

I wake with a start, my alarm clock making that annoying beep. It was all a dream.

_… Dammit _

I noticed I was on the floor. I had apparently fallen out of bed. My grandfather walked in . He lived with me and my parents.

"Trouble sleeping, Jack?" he asked.

" Just a good dream that ended too quickly," I replied.

"I assume in this dream that you were in a somewhat romantic setting with a certain Miss Crawford?" He asked, smiling.

_Damn he was good… _

I had told Grandpa how I felt about Kim a while ago.

"Yep. And like I said, ended too quickly," I say with a grimace. He understands and laughs.

"Ah, yes. Our dreams." He tapped my head. "and the awful force that tears us away from them." He pointed to my alarm clock. "Neither can live while the other survives."

_I wouldn't be surprised if he was the wisest man in the world. _

"True Grandpa, very true."

"I remember what you told me after your first tournament with Bobby Wasabi. How she had quit the Black Dragons and joined your dojo. I knew then that the two of you would end up together." He said.

"We aren't exactly together yet." I said sadly.

"Good heavens, boy! Are you waiting for the grass to grow? Be a man, tell her how you feel!" he exclaimed.

"I have tried. And I will, soon" I promised.

"You better. Now, get up before you're late to practice."

I got up and got dressed. I wanted to do something fun with Kim and her sisters. Something that would ease my mind in case the Dragons were still trying for revenge. And then I got an idea. I'll tell her after practice…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I walked in and saw the guys warming up while Kim was struggling to master a new move.

"I just can't- ARGH!" She shouted as she stumbled. I sauntered over.

"Here, you need to adjust your posture. Place your feet like this-" I showed her and she reset her stance.

_She's taking my advice? This is a first. _

"Now, keep your arms up, and angle your body like this," I slightly rotated to the side. She tries but stretches out too far.

"No,more like this," I said as I placed my hands on her waist and firmly tilted her in the right direction. She tensed a little.

_Why so nervous, KC? _

"No, no, no, relax…" I said, trying to contain the huge smirk on my face.

"Okay, okay!" she said. She took a breath and slackened her pose. I noticed at this point that I had Kim pressed up against me, probably the reason why Kim's cheeks were getting redder.

_Wrap it up, idiot, before things get awkward._

"Alright, now focus, and GO!" I said as I hesitantly let go of Kim. She completes two roundhouse kicks before launching into a flip, moving like lightning. She sticks the landing on the flip, and jumps up and down in excitement.

"I DID IT, I DID IT I DID IT!"

" I knew you could," I said as I gave her one of our signature high fives.

_Mark of the friendzone, in my opinion. _

"I'm gonna go change" I said to Kim_. _

As I walked in the guy's locker room. I heard three people walk in behind me. Three people I knew who were gonna taunt me about how I "helped" Kim.

"Well, well, well. Are you her personal sensei, now?" Milton asked with a smirk.

"More like personal trainer, I'd say. I don't think Rudy would give Kim that kind of "hands-on" teaching," Jerry teased. Milton and Eddie started cracking up.

_My God, I'll never hear the end of this. _

"Just offering some useful advice, that's all," I said weakly.

"Dude, I've seen you take out five grown men in a fight, and you can't confess your love to the girl of your dreams?" Eddie said incredulously.

"It's harder than it looks," I retorted. "Besides, I don't know how I would say it."

"Gentlemen, we've prepared for this conversation," Milton said to Eddie and Jerry. They opened a locker and took out three mini whiteboards. They each held one up. They read:

**TELL HER ! **

"But, I can't! Do I want her to be more than my best friend, HELL YEAH. But, if I make a mistake or something goes wrong, our whole friendship will be ruined and the whole dojo will suffer. Besides, it's better to have something than nothing at all." I exclaimed in frustration.

Yo, you keep up this little tango you're doing, she is going to lose her patience and become another guy's lady," Milton stated quite seriously.

_Would that actually happen? Could I lose Kim if I was too scared to make a move? "_You know what? You guys are right." I said.

"So you're going to ask her out?" Eddie said excitedly.

"Not yet, but soon, I promise. Don't tell Kim about this, please"

"Don't worry, brother. Bro Code, remember?" Jerry sighed.

I quickly changed and went back to the training area. Kim was practicing on a dummy. I noticed the iPod clipped to her shirt.

_Whewww… she didn't hear anything…_

Practice went ended around lunchtime. I packed my stuff and went over to Kim.

"What's up Jack?" she asked, beaming at me.

_Oh my god, she is so beautiful… _

"I was wondering if you wanted to…"

XXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxXXXX XxxxxXXXXXXxxxx

_What are they gonna do? _

_Next chap shouldn't be a long wait_

_I finished my lit essay, but I worried that I didn't get what I was trying to say across (know what I mean?) _

_at least my teacher offers a rewrite - He's awesome :) _

_I've hidden a very famous reference in here... the first three people to find it and answer in reviews get a shout-out! _

_Until next time, _

_(I'm using that until someone figures out the famous line it stands for... :) _


	7. Chapter 7

**Ladies and gentlemen, I'M BACK! **

**And Kim's POV is back as well, see what Kim thought of her little session with Jack... **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXxxxxx XXX

Jack POV

Practice went ended around lunchtime. I packed my stuff and went over to Kim.

"What's up Jack?" she asked, beaming at me.

_Oh my god, she is so beautiful… _

"I was wondering if you wanted to…" I was interrupted by the sound of Rudy bringing his toilet back to life.

"NOOO! COME BACK MYRTLE!" I heard him cry

_Okay, gross…. _

"Anyway," I started. "I was wondering if you wanted to bring your sisters over to my house for the day. You know, to do something fun with me and the guys."

"Sure. Hey, you have that awesome movie room. I'll tell Morgan and Ellie to bring their favorite movies," she smiled.

"Sounds like a plan," I laughed.

"Knowing my sisses, it'll take them an hour to decide which ones to bring." Kim laughed too.

"They can bring as many as they want," I said.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit," Kim said as she left.

_Great, now I just ask the guys… _

"Hey, Kim, Morgan, and Ellie are coming to my house to watch some movies. Wanna come?" I asked.

"Yo, that sounds so swag!"

_Jerry's in. _

""Sounds good to me."

_So's Eddie._

_"_Only for a couple hours, I have a date with Julie at five."

_And Milton's kinda in. Good._

"I'll see you guys in a couple hours then," I said. I grabbed my skateboard and headed home.

KIM POV

_The girls are going to love Jack's idea… _

I told my mom that Jack invited my and twins over for the day, and she agreed. I quickly ate lunch and changed. I found Morgan and Ellie in their room coloring.

"Hey guys! Guess what?" I said.

"WHAT?" they cried back.

"Jack wants us to come over and watch some movies. He wants you to bring your favorites!"

"YAYYY!" they yelled as they dashed to their movie collection downstairs.

I sighed and sat on my bed, thinking about earlier today…

FLASHBACK

I was trying to master the double kick flip. No matter how hard I tried, I didn't have enough momentum to land the flip. I was getting back up from my last attempt as Jack walked into the dojo.

""I just can't- ARGH!"

"Here, you need to adjust your posture. Place your feet like this-" Jack said as he showed me what to do.

_He's done this move so many times… might as well listen to him…. _

"Now, keep your arms up, and angle your body like this," He showed me. I tried, but I couldn't get it right. I felt Jack put his hands on me, guiding me quite firmly in the right direction.

_He has a really soft touch, but still, it feels so…. _

**_Hey, think about the cute scene you're creating in the dojo…. _**

I was about to try again when Jack's thumb brushed over a sensitive spot on my lower back. I stiffened.

"No, no, no, relax…." I could hear the hidden snicker in his voice.

_Filthy jerk probably's thinking a hundred dirty thoughts. boys… _

But at the same time, his voice was comforting,

"Okay, okay!" I said as I relaxed. By now I was pressed up really close to Jack. I could feel his heartbeat - wait, did it just skip?

_It might not be a bad idea for him to help me from now on… _

**_Kim, CONCENTRATE… _**

"Alright, now focus, and GO!" Jack whispered. My mind cleared as I completed the move. I then realized that I had finally stuck the landing on the flip.

"I DID IT, I DID IT I DID IT!" I yelled happily.

" I knew you could," he smiled and high-fived me…

_Oh Jack, where would I be without you…._

**_XXXxxxxxxxXXXX_**

**_You'd still be with the Black Dragon scum, sweetie... :) _**

**_Anyway, I've got a REALLY good idea to continue this story... but I want to ask... _**

**_Do you guys want me to write a movie scene with everybody in it? or fast-forward to the scary part? _**

**_The choice is yours... REVIEW! _**

**_P.S. Congrats to Cabitha, Vamp1019948, fufucuddlypoops, and ShootinStar for finding the HARRY POTTER quote. _**

**_YOU GUYS ROCK!_**

**_POTTERHEADS FOR LIFE!1_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait... I got inspired for a MBAV fanfic, it's called the SpellMaster, check it out! **

**But anyway, I decided to do the movie chap. with a cliffhanger for the scary part. **

**When you read it, I hope your blood runs cold... MUAHAHAHA!**!

XXxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxx x

"knew you could," he smiled and high-fived me…

_Oh Jack, where would I be without you…._

END FLASHBACK…

I got my bag and went downstairs. At the bottom, Morgan and Ellie stood with _Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Mulan, _and _ Oliver &Company. _

_The boys are gonna hate the first two…. _

_"_Okay, let's go!" I said as we got in my mom's minivan. The twins started singing the "Vamanos" song from _Dora the Explorer_.

_Dear Lord, kill me now… _

* * *

AT JACK'S HOUSE…

It was raining at Jack's house.

_Good thing we're doing stuff inside… _

Mom dropped us off, saying she'll be back to pick up the twins later. We said hello to Mrs. Brewer and went down to the movie room. Jack had a 40-inch TV on the wall, with a couch and recliner right next to it. He was sitting on the recliner, and Jerry and Eddie were on the couch. Milton was sitting on a beanbag, finishing what looked like calculus.

_Like I said, this is a sweet room. _

The girls ran and plopped down next to Jerry and Eddie. They loved those two guys as well. I sat next to Jack. The thing about the recliner is, it's so big, that two teen-sized people can easily sit in it. It's a leather La-Z Boy, so it's REALLY comfortable. Instead of fighting over it, Jack and I just decided to share it. We did this every time we watched a movie, so the guys were pretty much used to it. I noticed that Jack had made the trail mix popcorn that everybody loved: popcorn, pretzels, skittles, and m'm's. We also had two glasses of ice cold Coca Cola with a cooler for refills.

_He thinks of everything, but that much sugar for the twins…. _

"Don't worry, they just have popcorn and pretzels, and they're drinking lemonade." He said, reading my mind.

"What about Jerry?" I asked.

"Same thing" I laughed.

Eddie took the first movie and started it. I leaned back into the comfort of the chair. Jack reached behind me and turned the lever to release the foot rest.

I'm sitting in the best chair in the world, watching the greatest movies of my childhood, eating one of the best snacks ever invented, and sitting shoulder to shoulder with the guy I love.

_This is the life…. _

"Comfortable?" Jack whispered. He was so close his lips brushed my ear. I felt tingles.

"You know it," I smirked.

I saw the beginning of_ Snow White_ on the screen.

"Oh guys, there's a couple of princess ones. Just humor the twins." I said.

"Aww, come on, the princess ones are so boring!" Jerry whined.

_Knowing you Martinez, you will start crying, I know it._

But we watched_ Snow White_, and at the end where Snow White was in her glass coffin, Jerry was sobbing along with the dwarves. I saw Morgan and Ellie giving him hugs.

_ Told you so, but that is so cute…. _

After Snow White ended, I made the twins go to the bathroom and run around a little bit. The we started _Sleeping Beauty_. About halfway through Jack turned to me and said quietly, "I never realized how many Disney princes were brown-haired and how their princesses were blonde. Think about it, _Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Tangled._"

"I know, right? That's kind of interesting" I whispered back.

_If he was trying to drop a hint, I'm sooo not a princess…. _

After that we watched _Mulan_.

_Yeah, I'm way more like Mulan than like Cinderella. _

I heard Jack again.

"Hey, do Ling, Yao, and Chien Po remind you of anyone?" I looked over at the rest of the Wasabi gang and smiled.

"Do Mulan and Shang remind you of anyone?" I said smugly.

_Gotcha, Jackie. _

"Good point," Jack said in this really hot, seductive, voice.

_Holy cheese! How does he do that!? _

After_ Mulan _was finished, Milton had to leave for his date. We watched _Oliver and Co. _

"Dodger and Rita are the best in this movie"

"Couldn't agree more."

After that we heard Mrs. Brewer call down the stairs.

"MORGAN! ELLIE! Your mom is here to pick you up for dance class!" The twins hugged all the guys and ran up the stairs.

"Oh, and Kim is allowed to stay longer if she wants." She finished.

"Awesome," I said.

It was still pouring, and Eddie wanted to watch WWE. Jerry switched to the TV.

It was on the Seaford local news channel.

"The breaking news tonight, an old serial killer has returned to the scene of the crime. Leonard Briggs, 40, believed to have brutally tortured and murdered nine teenage girls in Seaford back in the 90's. He was arrested and brought to trial, but lack of evidence let him go free. Four new victims have been discovered, all bearing the same signs of torture and death, all dead within this year.

All of these girls were blonde and between the ages of 14 and 18….

XXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxx xxxXXXXXxxxxxx

**How's that for a scary ending? If you weren't trembling in fear, than I am a horrible writer. My serial killer, Leonard Briggs, is based off of ****_BONES's _**** Howard Epps, the serial killer in seasons 1-3 who targeted blonde teenage girls. Hang onto your seats, this story's about to get intense! READ AND REVIEW, s'il vous plait! **

**P.S. I don't own Walt Disney. I wish I did, I would make them run all the classic movies every weekend on Disney Channel!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been such a long wait! I'm still recovering from that KO I took in a **

**soccer game and I'm a little stressed about my grades. Progress reports are next week! It's so soon! I may take a hiatus if my grades truly suck, but I'll inform you if I do. This chapter is just short and comforting, my brain can't do much…. **

**xxXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxx xxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxx **

"The breaking news tonight, an old serial killer has returned to the scene of the crime. Leonard Briggs, 40, believed to have brutally tortured and murdered nine teenage girls in Seaford back in the 90's. He was arrested and brought to trial, but lack of evidence let him go free. Three new victims have been discovered, all bearing the same signs of torture and death, all dead within this year.

All of these girls were blonde and between the ages of 14 and 18….

**JACK POV **

I was stunned. My dad had told me about this perverted psycho, but I thought Briggs was gone, for good. My dad is the head of the Seaford police department. He tries not to talk about his work at home, yet I always hear it. But now, I was sitting in pure terror. Female, blonde, ages 14-18. And here I was, holding a girl who fit that exact description…..

**KIM POV **

_No, no, he can't be back! _

I can remember how scared my older sisters were last time, even though I was so little. And.. then… no I'm not going to think about that. I started shaking. I felt a pair of strong, warm arms around me, pulling me close to their owner.

Then twelve faces flashed up on the screen, and one of them was….

I turned away from the TV and buried my face between the back of the chair and Jack.

I_ can't be brave today…. I just can't…. Jack, I'm so scared…._

**Jerry POV**

No, not this freak again. I thought we had seen the last of him. I thought about my older brother Carlos. Poor guy. Lost his girlfriend to this bastard. Her picture flashed up on the

screen. She was so beautiful and fun, I remembered she babysat me a lot. When we found out, I didn't understand, but my brother was a wreck. Court didn't have enough

evidence, but we know Briggs did it. Carlos almost went

after the guy, but they sent Briggs away for safety. And now he's back.

_Dios mío… Grace!_

Grace is my girl. Definitely not blonde, but I'm not taking any chances. I'm making sure

she's safe. I got up and looked around. Jack's face was a mix of fear and wanting to

punch the crap outta something. I knew who he was scared for.

_Keep her safe, Jack, for all of us….. _

**EDDIE POV **

I've heard stories about this creep, but I thought that it was kind of a urban legend. Something that happened on cop shows, but never in real life. I looked over. Kim was more terrified than I had ever seen her, and Jack was hugging her like he would never let go. I decided to leave with Jerry and tell Milton. It wouldn't be good to wander the streets at night….

**JACK POV **

I saw Jerry and Eddie leave. I glanced back at the screen. Twelve girls, all violently killed. I looked closer at one in particular. She- no, just a coincidence. It had to be. I looked Kim, who was clearly frightened. I whispered softly, but commandingly, "You're staying with me tonight."

**XxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXx xxxxxXXXXXX **

**I would write more, but it's getting late and my brain hurts! **

**I wanted to give Jerry a little more character in this. Imagine what he and Jack**

** are feeling! Not to mention Kim! Read and review! 10 more reviews and I'll post the next chap by Sat. Night! **

**PS. If you haven't seen it already…. There's a Hit the Road Jack clip on Youtube. It had me fangirling for at least half an hour! **

**PPS There's a subtle movie quote in here. I wrote it subconsciously before I realized it. Can you find it? Shout out for the first to get it! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody! Mostly recovered now, should be able to play in Wed.'s game. **

**Reference from last chapter was Titanic - "he'd never let go" I didn't realize it at first, it's pretty easy to miss …. :) **

**Here's the next chapter. **

I saw Jerry and Eddie leave. I glanced back at the screen. Twelve girls, all violently killed. I looked closer at one in particular. She- no, just a coincidence. It had to be. I looked Kim, who was clearly frightened. I whispered softly, but commandingly, "You're staying with me tonight."

**KIM POV **

Jack told me to stay with him tonight. I nodded, unable to talk just yet. Jack's mom came into the room.

"I've called your mom, Kim. You can stay over." She said quietly.

"Thank you," I replied, my voice getting stronger. I got up.

"I'll go call her now, check in with the twins." I said quickly, grabbing my phone and heading up to the guest room.

As I scrolled to my mom's contact on my phone, I saw the numbers of my older sisters, Katie and Erica. Katie was 28, Erica was 26. They were both grad students and shared an apartment in San Francisco.

_They went through this, talk to them. _

I called them.

**KIM: Hey, Kate. Can I talk to you guys?**

**KATIE: Hey Kim! Sure, let me put you on speaker. **

**ERICA: There's our little sis! What's up? **

**KIM: Have you guys seen the news? **

**KATIE: No, why? **

**KIM: … Briggs is back. He already has three new victims. **

**-I heard gasps from both of them.- **

**ERICA: No! Oh, God, no! Is it still the same? He's going after the blondes? **

**KIM: Yes. **

**KATIE: And now you're 16. - Oh Kim! You must be terrified. And now I am! **

**KIM: And the news, they showed the pictures, and-" **

**-Tears started welling in my eyes.- **

**KATIE: Shhh, hey Kim, it's okay. You going to be fine. Are you home or at a friend's house? **

**KIM: I'm … at Jack's house. He wants me to stay over. **

**ERICA: Stay there Kim. It's what, already 10 PM? You're getting freaked out. I recommend letting your cute Karate Kid take care of you. **

**KIM: Alright, but Jack's not cute, I don't know what you are talking about. **

**KATIE: Come on. Seriously? **

**ERICA: No, what she means is, he's not cute, he's drop dead gorgeous. Am I **

**right Kim? **

**-I sighed. - **

**KIM: You guys have a point. He's… handsome. **

**KATIE: More than that. Skater, smart, thoughtful, and hello, BLACK BELT?! You, young one, have found the perfect guy for you. **

**KIM: We're just friends. There's nothing going on between us **

**ERICA: Really? Well, from our sources, not only did you DREAM about him, you seemed pretty comfortable sitting on his lap watching those movies. **

**_-Oh my gosh how do they….. Morgan and Ellie!- _**

**KIM: Did the twins tell you that?! They promised to keep the dream a secret! And I wasn't on Jack's lap! **

**KATIE: There are no secrets between sisters, Kim. I thought you knew that by now. And as for the lap thing, yes you were. They took a picture with your phone and figured out how to send it to us. **

**_My sisters are evil masterminds out to mess with my love life… all of them_**

**-I heard Jack coming up the stairs.- **

**KIM: It's been fun talking, but I gotta go. **

**KATIE: Kim, tell Jack… about Cassie. It'll help him understand what you're going through.**

**KIM: O-okay… **

** ERICA: And stay out of dark alleys! **

I hung up.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"It's late, so I'll see you in the morning" he said, walking into the room next door.

I tried falling asleep, but I couldn't. I tossed and turned. Finally, I remembered what Katie had said.

_Tell Jack about Cassie, it'll help him understand. _

I got up and quietly knocked on Jack's door.

"Come in" I walked in.

He was reading a comic book... shirtless.

_It's is the middle of September, not like it's freezing…. Damn!_

I had never realized how toned and tanned Jack was. Underneath those checkered shirts and loose gis, he was seriously ripped.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked.

"Yea, me neither. Wanna talk?" He said, putting the comic away and sitting cross-

legged on his bed. I went and sat next to him.

"I need to tell you about something. Something about Briggs."

I saw his mood shift from carefree to tense.

"What happened?"

"Well, you know I have a big family. Five sisters and all. A lot of my extended family

lives here in Seaford. Most of my cousins are blonde, too. Anyway, a while ago,

when I was five, I was out with my mom and my big cousin Cassie. My mom had let us

walk around the mall while she was shopping. I saw a puppy on the street. When I

showed it to Cassie, it ran into an alley. I broke away from Cassie and followed it. It

was sitting next to a scary guy with big fists. It was Briggs. I started screaming. Cassie

ran in. She was a black belt, so she fought him. She told me to run, get back to my

mom. I ran and found my mom. We rushed back to the alley, but they were gone. We

reported Cassie missing, but she wasn't discovered dead until six months later…. And it

was all my fault!" I finishing, tears beginning to stream down my face. Jack pulled me

into a hug, stroking my hair softly.

"You can't blame yourself. You were only five." He whispered soothingly. He paused

before saying softly. "That's the reason you took karate, I imagine?"

I nodded. "And she was better than I am today. He's after me, Jack, I know it! That's

why he came back. To add that little five year old girl who's now sixteen to his list." I

said, collapsing onto Jack's bed, sobbing.

Jack pulled me onto his chest and patted my back.

"It's okay, Kim. I'm not going to let him hurt you. The two of us are a team; nothing can

stop us," he said, pressing kisses on my forehead and cheek. I slowly stopped

crying, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile…..

JERRY POV

**xxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXxxxx**

**How's that for a life-ruiner! I have Rick Riordan to thank, because he's given countless examples of not-quite cliff-hangers, now affectionately called life-ruiners. **

** HA! You think I was going to give Jerry so much detail and then NOT give him a chapter?! I say, he fully deserves it! **

**I have a feeling that somebody is going to ask if Cassie was Carlo's girlfriend. She could have been, but remember, there was nine victims. It could have been someone else. It's up to you if you want to believe that. **

**Man that chap was intense. ... **

**Review if you want to keep this story going **

**Live long and Prosper**

**P.S. I'm obviously going to have a Briggs vs. Kim scene, but I'm not sure how I want it to go. Post your ideas! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry if the Jerry POV confused you... Here's the chap :)

#############

Meanwhile…..

JERRY POV

I went to Grace's house and knocked on the door.

She opened the door.

"Hi Jerry!" she said happily, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Hello, Grace," " I replied, in my swaggest sexiest Spanish accent.

She laughed.

" Come on in," she said as I walked in.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were gonna spend the whole day with the Wasabis,"

I dropped my voice to a whisper.

"I just saw the news… about Briggs. I needed to check on you. You know, make sure you were all right,"

"Thanks, but you know I'm not blonde, Jerry."

I looked at her. She had her light brown hair up in a bun. Even still, blonde streaks from summers at the beach ran through her hair like lightning.

"There's enough blonde for Briggs to notice. I'm not taking any chances."

"Awww," she simpered as she folded into my hug.

" But still, you should be helping Jack take care of Kim. My God, she must be a

wreck. Serial killers scare her, you know." she said, muffled against my chest.

"He can take care of her, don't worry. But if what happened to my brother's girlfriend happens to you, I'm never forgiving myself, _angelita." _ I said seriously.

I call Grace my little angel. Because she really is. There aren't any other girls who would even think about going out with me. But Grace looked beneath the stupid street swag and saw the soulful dancer underneath. That's what we have in common. Dance.

She broke away and looked up at me.

"Let's find something fun to do. My brothers are trying to make a dance video. Wanna help them?"

"Sounds swag, señorita," I smirked as we walked upstairs. Grace had four brothers, ages 18, 16, 14, and 12. You may think it's hard dating a girl who has

brothers who can beat you up, especially if one of those guys is her twin, but they thought I was cool.

"'Sup, dudes?" I said as I strolled into their makeshift studio. I saw a boombox in the

corner. I flipped through the CDs.

"N'Sync, Big Time Rush, oh, here we go! Backstreet Boys, we'll kick it old school, yo.

Know the dance for Everybody?" I asked. They all said yeah.

"Let's do this!" I yelled.

"Grace come on in. Bring the camera!"

Grace set up the camera and sat by the boombox. She pressed play.

Everybody, yeah

Rock your body, yeah

Everybody, yeah

Rock your body right

Backstreet's back, alright

Hey, yeah

Oh my God, we're back again

Brothers, sisters, everybody sing

Gonna bring the flavor, show you how

Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah

Am I original?

Yeah

Am I the only one?

Yeah

Am I sexual?

Yeah

Am I everything you need?

You better rock your body now

Everybody

Yeah

Rock your body

Yeah

Everybody

Rock your body right

Backstreet's back, alright

Alright

Now throw your hands up in the air

Wave them around like you just don't care

If you wanna party let me hear you yell

Cuz we got it goin' on again

Yeah

Am I original?

Yeah

Am I the only one?

Yeah

Am I sexual?

Yeah

Am I everything you need?

You better rock your body now

Everybody

Yeah

Rock your body

Yeah

Everybody

Rock your body right

Backstreet's back, alright

Alright

So everybody, everywhere

Don't be afraid, don't have no fear

I'm gonna tell the world, make you understand

As long as there'll be music, we'll be comin' back again

Everybody, yeah

Rock your body, yeah

Everybody

Rock your body right (rock your body right)

Backstreet's back

Everybody (everybody)

Yeah (rock your body)

Rock your body (everybody)

Yeah (everybody rock your body)

Everybody (everybody, rock your body)

Rock your body right (everybody)

Backstreet's back, alright

We sang and danced the whole song, complete with the finger snaps. Grace stopped the video and started laughing so hard. I guess me being the lead was funny. Especially on the "am I sexual" part.

"That was just great!" she said between giggles.

"I know, I'm one of the best." I smirked.

"Not just one of the best. The Best. You can wipe the dance floor with Smooth's backside." She said sassily.

_Man, that statement felt good hearing it from her… _

"Hey guys! Wanna watch the Matrix?" she asked her brothers and me.

"Sure"

We stayed up watching the Matrix, and after a long kiss goodnight on the doorstep, I left. My house was across the street, I wasn't worried about Briggs's henchmen jumping me. I looked down the street where Jack lived. Somehow, I had a feeling Kim hadn't left.

_Keep her in your sight at all times, Jack. For her sake and yours, man _

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% _

_So that's just a little chapter on Jerry. I had to put something in cause he's my favorite character next to Jack and Kim. You're probably a little annoyed I gave Jerry a kiss scene and not Jack. Jack's a little pissed too LOL. Next chap will be Jack/Kim waking up (please hold your fangirl screams until the end) and it should be up by next weekend. _

_One more thing, can someone PLEASE upload Hit Road Jack on Youtube or PM me a link? I need to see it so bad and I don't get Disney XD! If you do, you will be the greatest person who has ever existed, EVER. (Thumbs up if you know where I got that) _

_ but ... MARK MY WORDS! IF ANYONE SENDS ME SPOILERS I WILL DISCONTINUE THIS STORY! I'M DEAD SERIOUS! _

_Capiche? _

_Good. _

_Go forth my little minions and PEACE OUT!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Here's next chapter… As promised…_

XxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxX XXXXX

Jack POV

I slowly woke up the next morning. Opening my eyes, I was greeted by a wonderful surprise. Kim Crawford, fast asleep, her head on my chest. Her expression was so calm and serene.

_ How beautiful….. _

It was as if she had no memory of last night. No memory of a murdering sociopath out to get her.

FLASHBACK

Kim had told me her story. She collapsed on the bed, crying her heart out. I pulled her back up, keeping my arms around her the whole time. Slowly, her tears faded. I gently kissed her forehead and swore I would keep her safe. She fell asleep. Before I knew it, my eyes were closing too.

_Oh my poor brave little angel, you will be okay, I promise…. _

END FLASHBACK

I noticed how Kim's hair was really curly. Nice curls, too.

_Does she brush them out every morning? I don't see why, they're gorgeous. _

I started twirling her hair gently. She stirred ever so slightly….

KIM POV

I slowly woke up, keeping my eyes closed. It was so warm and comfortable, where I was right now. I didn't wanna leave.

_Wait a second, this isn't my pillow…._

I shifted slightly. I was definitely on someone. A bare-chested someone.

_What in the - oh no._

Memories of last night flooded my mind. Me crying on Jack's bed, him holding me…

_OH NO… _

"Good morning, beautiful," I heard a familiar voice say.

_OH MY GOD, THIS IS BAD, HE'S GONNA THINK - _

My eyes flashed open as I sat up.

"Oh, my gosh! Did I-? I'm so sorry! This is really awk -" I stammered as Jack pressed a finger to my lips.

"It's fine, I didn't mind. And no one will find out about it, I promise." he smiled.

I sighed with relief, and then felt the curls in my hair.

_Oh great. _

"Uhh , I probably look awful," I said, reaching for my bag and pulling out a small comb.

"Don't brush the curls out, they're really pretty on you," Jack said, startling me.

_What?_

In the fifth grade, Donna Tobin told me that my curls were ugly and that straight hair was prettier than curly hair. I was more naive back then, so like a fool I believed her.

_But now… _

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Yes! I've got nothing against straight hair, but I have to say, I like the variety," He said as he took the comb and fixed the part in my hair. I looked in the mirror. It looked good, better than ever in fact.

_Wow… _

JACK POV

I realized Kim was still in her outfit from yesterday and I was still, uhjust wearing boxers and gym shorts.

"Do you have a spare change of clothes, because my sister can lend you some." I told Kim.

"Oh, I have an extra outfit in my bag." she said.

"Okay, then. You can change in here and I'll go to the bathroom," I said as I took a shirt and jeans. I didn't get halfway to the bathroom before I came face to face with my sister, Chelsea. She was already dressed, wearing her class shirt, jean shorts, and signature white denim jacket.

"Mom's gonna be sooo mad when she finds out what you did," she smirked.

"Hey, nothing happened! Kim was just crying and…. I comforted her!" I stammered.

"Relax, bro, I know. I was just joking with you. But next time, I will tell Mom." she said.

My mom was kinda adamant about "how fast" a relationship should move. She wouldn't hesitate to smack me if I made a bad decision.

"Nothing like that is ever going to happen." I said with a note of finality.

"Did you at least tell Kim you love her?" She asked, bouncing up and down.

"No"

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it. You are soooo stupid sometimes, "

She slapped me upside the head and flounced downstairs. I got dressed and waited for Kim. Then we went downstairs to have some of my mom's awesome pancakes. She puts cinnamon and cardamom in the batter, and then puts fried apples and bacon over it with a ton of pure maple syrup. Delicious. After we finished we went to the dojo…..

XXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXxxxxx x

I put in the details about Chelsea's outfit because I have a white jeans jacket that I love wearing. I'm the only one in my grade who wears one, but hey,

now it's my thing. And my friends tell me it's cute...

LOL Jack got Gibbs-slapped by his sister, should I have his grandpa slap him too?

(Gibbs is from NCIS, look it up on Youtube)

Okay, next chapter might be kinda short, but whatever. I sorta have an idea about how to have Briggs step in, but feel free to send any suggestions. All are welcome!

Why isn't there a clip for A Slip Down Memory Lane? I literally cannot wait two days . After HTRJ was good but still a little letdown. Oh well.

**IMPORTANT**

**I'm worried I'm making Kim too weak and girly. What are your opinions? **

R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

**_Alright people! _**

**_So, I listened to your opinions about how Kim is being portrayed, and I was able to make her more independent while still keeping the romance plausible. _**

**_Here ya go! _**

**_XXXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXX XXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXxxx x_**

When we left off, Jack and Kim were heading to the dojo…

KIM POV

We arrived at the dojo. After we warmed up, the rest of the guys appeared. I attempted the double kick flip again. As I set my pose, I still had the feeling of Jack's hands on me, turning me in the right direction. I blushed at the memory.

_If I'm going to remember that every time I do this move …._

_N_evertheless, I executed it flawlessly just as Rudy came out from his office.

"Guys pay attention! In two months, we're hosting one of the newest tournaments created by the National Martial Arts League. It's called the Yin and Yang tournament. Like the Student-Sensei tournament, it's comprised of routines using your best karate moves. The unique thing is, each team is basically the best girl and best boy from each dojo. While doing moves in synchronization, you also need part of the routine to seem as like each person's moves complement the other, like yin and yang balancing the universe. You get what I'm saying?"

_"Pretty much," Jack and I said. _

_"H_ow many teams are competing?" I asked.

"There should be thirteen, overall"

" Well, we better prepare if we want twelve teams to get owned by us," Jack said, smiling at me.

"YEAH! Cuz' we're awesome," I said, pounding Jack's fist.

"Alright, Milton, Eddie, Jerry, you guys can take an early lunch, but be back in an hour and a half. Kim and Jack, let's go over some material to practice."

For the next half hour, we created a routine. Then practiced the routine individually.

"Alright, now let's put you two together. Remember to keep your distance and TRUST one another. That will make it perfect."

KIM POV

I can really see what Rudy meant by keeping distance and having trust. At one point, Jack takes my foot and launches me into a flip. At another, he does a tuck n' roll while I handspring right next to him. This may be one of our most challenging routines ever. At one of the last stages, I slip on a bow staff that was left too close to the mat. And of course as I fall, Jack trips and falls too. On me.

"Oof!"

" Ow!"

"Jack, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!"

Jack braced himself on his hands.

"No are you okay?!"

"I'm fine,"

"I'm fine, too" he said, looking around at the empty room. He was still REALLY close.

"Better than fine, actually," he whispered. Before I knew it, we were both slowly leaning in. And leaning in.

_No one come in…. No one come in… _

And.. .we heard the door open as Milton, Jerry, and Eddie walked in.

_Why, just… why?_

Jack scrambled off me and we stood up, hastily.

"That never happened," I mouthed to Jack.

"Agreed" he replied.

Rudy walked back from the bathroom.

Good thing he didn't see that….

"Alright, now Jack and Kim, go get lunch while I work with the rest of the guys." As we walked out, I saw a package by the door. I picked it up. It was addressed to ME. I looked at the return address. It was too watered out the read.

"Hey, someone sent me something," I said as I walking back into the dojo, Jack behind me. I set it down and opened it.

_Huh? _

I looked inside. I saw a tube filled with powder fizzing in a dish of water. Scrawled on the side of the box was :

Ce + H2O …. Enjoy

B

"Ce and H2O? What does that mean?" I asked. Everyone's head shot up as we realized…

Holy crap…..

_"_GET DOWN!"

I grabbed hold of Jack's arm as we dived for cover. A split second later… a huge explosion burst out of the box, sending glass shards and water everywhere. I shielded my face with my hands. After it cleared, I looked up. The box was totally destroyed. No one seemed hurt, though.

"Cesium and water. Makes a very, to use the colloquialism, bitchin' explosion. " said Milton. We cleaned up what was left of the glass.

"Who could have sent that to you?" Eddie asked.

"There was an initial B," I said, my voice full of spite. "It was Briggs." My voice caught in my throat for a second, just a second.

"You sure?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, and like a geeky little science experiment is going to scare me! Oh, no offense, Milton," I said.

"None taken."

Just then my stomach growled.

"Hey, I haven't had lunch. Let's go" I said dragging Jack out the door.

"Are you sure you're okay? Cuz' we were almost blown up, and you've seemed to recover too quickly, " he asked when we were outside, a note of concern in his voice.

"Don't worry, Jack. After I told you about what happened to Cassie, I felt… stronger. Like, I'm not afraid of him anymore. I'm not going to hide in a corner. You kinda helped me conquer my fear by letting me admit it to you.

"Well, that's, awesome. As my grandpa once said, "Bravery is not the absence of fear, but the mastery of it," Jack said, smiling. "But are you sure that's not just the bravado talking?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"In that case, let's get something to get. I'm starving." We headed off to Circus Burger. We took a shortcut through one of the quieter areas.

Then, out of nowhere… five masked men appeared… and they didn't look like friendly…

_This day just keeps getting better and better… _

_There it is! See how Jack kinda helped Kim become stronger. I want that to keep being the relationship they have in the show. Well, with a few cheek kisses and a couple of real ones. ….. Anyway. The Yin/Yang tournament and the NMAL was something I created. _

_Someone please post a link to putlocker for ASDML. I don't think it will be a major kick episode, but you never know. As always, spoilers are only good to gush about AFTER everyone knows about them, so….. NO SPOILERS. I've got a good feeling about the climax of this story…. _

_Oh, and that's a real bravery quote. _

_Please review if you want next chap be end of next week!_

_P.S. Did I teach you something about the reactivity of cesium? _


	14. Chapter 14

**HI everybody. So when I said ASDML might not be a major Kick episode… **

**BIGGEST UNDERSTATEMENT EVER! Jack at the end! Although this was the third to last filmed, so that might not leave enough room for Kick to happen. BUT WAIT! If this is the third to last ep, and the finale - Worth Fighting For is a two parter, then in Worth Fighting For, Jack's gonna remember and be all flirty and stuff- LOL! **

**Enough of that. **

**Last chapter was kinda weird, so hopefully the next few chapters will straighten things out…. **

**XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxx xxxxx**

**KIM POV**

We headed off to Circus Burger. We took a shortcut through one of the quieter areas.

Then, out of nowhere… five masked men appeared… and they didn't look like friendly…

_This day just keeps getting better and better… _

Fortunately, we were able to beat those guys as if they were the rubber dojo dummies. They all laid motionless on the ground as I looked over to Jack. He had

his hands on his knees, catching his breath. Behind him, one of the masked men sat up, raising a small black object.

"JACK! BEHIND YOU!" I screamed. But I was too late. The man plunged the taser into Jack's leg. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

_"JACK!" _

I rushed forward as two thick hands grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back. I tried to force myself out, but he had a vise-like grip. I aimed a high

kick at his head and a foot to his groin. As he almost let go, the guy who tasered Jack came and grabbed my feet, hoisting me off the ground. They carried me

toward a black van. I shouted, screeched, and squirmed as hard as I could. My eyes fell on Jack. He struggled to get up. He looked at me, making direct eye

contact. A look filled with shock, anger, and terror. One of the men hit Jack in the head with a lead pipe, making a loud CRACK! Jack fell back to the ground,

not moving this time.

_NOOOOO!_!

I kept screaming until one of them shoved a rag until my nose. I caught a sickly sweet scent before passing out.

_No, have to tell….. Jack…. _

JACK POV

After we beat those guys, I leaned down, just to catch my breath. I noticed Kim's face, filled with warning. But I never saw it coming. The guy tasered me in

the leg. I could think of nothing but the searing pain shooting through my body. I couldn't get up. These guys were all wearing masks, but one of them had

fiery red hair and a tattoo of a dolphin on his neck. I saw Kim. As awesome as she was, she was clearly outnumbered. I saw her kick her assailant pretty good

in the face. Then another guy came at her. I made myself get up. I looked in her fear-stricken face as she was dragged to a van. Then I knew. Briggs sent

these men. They were kidnapping her, and then that monster would have her. I was in no shape to fight and neither was Kim. Together, nobody could

outfight us. But they had broken the dynamic duo,… broken... us….

_I can't help her….._

_I may never see her again… ._

**_SHUT UP AND GET UP! _**

I forced myself to rise. As I took a last look at the retreating figures, something hard slammed into my skull from behind. I fell to the ground, my vision

blacking….

_My biggest regret is never telling you how I felt… _

_I love you, Kim Crawford… _

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxXXXXXX

Okay calm down for a second, I know that was a lot to handle….

I can't confirm or deny whether Kim and Jack will be alright….

All who wish to know what happens next must review…..


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm afraid you will have to wait for Jack, but here's what happened to Kim. **

**I think Mark of Athena is affecting my writing... **

** XXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxx XXXXxxxxxx**

KIM POV

I woke up in a dimly lit room. My hands were tied behind my chair and my feet were bound to its legs. At least the gag was gone. I scanned the room. It

was empty. A beam of light came through the door as someone walked in. I looked up. Sure enough, it was Briggs. Twenty additional years had altered his

face, but his features had been etched in my memory since that day.

"Why hello, Kim Crawford. I must say, it's been a while. My, how you've grown," he sneered.

"You filthy, digusting son of a -" I snarled.

"Now, now, we must use civil words. Interesting choice, throwing insults instead of screaming. Not that it will do you any good. This room is completely soundproof. " he said with infuriating calmness.

"Don't serial killers usually work alone? Those guys who brought me here, how are you sure that they won't rat you out to the police?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"Oh, but you see, these men were carefully chosen. All of them have personal hatred toward the police. I pay them far above the reward, and after I am finished, they will be eliminated," he said.

"What about me? Am I your last prize?" I hissed, anger building up inside me.

"Well now, let me see. Your cousin, Cassie" - I flinched when he said her name.

"Ah, yes. She was number seven. Such a lucky number. You know, before I killed her, she smiled. And I asked her why she did. And she said it was 'because at least, you escaped and would never feel the torture she did," he let the horror of that statement sink in.

_Oh Cassie, I'm so sorry for running away that day…. _

"And that made me remember the little girl who had run so bravely into the alley. The thought intrigued me greatly. So, I decided to wait. Wait for your time." he continued.

I took a closer look around the room. I saw posters on the walls. Each poster filled with snapshots of blonde girls. Each one dedicated to a different girl. I cringed when I saw Cassie's. I peered at the last one.

_It's… oh no…. _

"Yes, Kim. I watched you grow up and mature into quite a pretty young lady."

I saw a photo of me at age 8, entering the Black Dragons dojo. Me walking around the mall with friends. Walking out of Seaford High, freshman year.

_He's a monster…_.

"Then, why the other deaths if your target was me?" I asked.

"You can't expect to come back after fifteen years and not be rusty. I needed a few dry runs. Some practice. Besides, if my math is correct, Miss Crawford, you are number thirteen. How fitting."

He stood up.

"Now, you must be uncomfortable in that chair."

He slid my hands from behind the chair and placed them on a hook jutting from the ceiling. He took the legs of the chair out from underneath me. Now I was standing on my tiptoes, my arms hanging over me. My feet were still bound. I tried to lash out, but I wasn't ready. Not strong enough.

"Such vivaciousness. I can see the resemblance to Cassie. You two were the most difficult to capture. You actually fought, for one thing. I had to play your weaknesses. Cassie's was of course, you. But yours-" he gestured to my picture board.

There, in the center, was a ring of pictures of me with one other person. Someone I had spent countless afternoons with.

Jack.

Him and me at the pier. Falafel Phil's. Even one of me and him holding hands outside the dojo.

_How could he….. NO _

"Yes, Kim," Briggs said, reading my mind. " That skater was the wrench in my otherwise perfect plan. What was his name? Joe? Jake?

"JACK," I said through gritted teeth.

'Ah yes, Jack. Tis a shame, really. That boy cared so much for you."

_Wait, why is he talking about him like that? _

"What do you mean by 'was?'" I asked, a slight bit of fear in my voice.

"Well naturally, with both your karate skills combined, you two are unstoppable. So, I had to separate you. And to prevent the young hero from coming to your aid, Jack has been, how can I say it, terminated ." he said.

I felt as if my heart had just been clenched by a icy fist. Waves of cold shock washed over me.

**_No he's saying that to get to me. Jack is not dead. I'd know it if he was. _**

"You're lying," I snapped, my voice almost cracking at the end.

"Really? And why is that?" Briggs said sardonically.

"Jack's stronger than me, I'll admit it. He's the most powerful martial artist I know. Stronger than anyone else we've faced. Not to mention, his dad is the chief of the SPD. He'll find you, and you will rot in jail," I hissed.

"Such loyalty is admirable. But I've escaped the police once, I can easily do it again. But your description of this Jack fellow is interesting. I don't suppose you have feelings for the 'powerful martial artist'?" Briggs sneered again. I didn't answer, looking at the floor.

"Such a pity, because you see, it will be a while before you two are reunited. Welcome to hell, " he laughed maliciously.

"WAIT," I shouted. Briggs paused.

"Why the cesium bomb in the dojo? That makes no sense."

He looked confused.

"Cesium? Bombs? I don't do bombs, darling. I have no idea what you are talking about. Now, if you would please quit stalling, Kimmy,"

_Nobody calls me Kimmy._

He moved closer to me. I lunged at him, snapping like a cat.

"That won't do," he said, bringing out a roll of duct tape and placing one strip over my mouth.

He ran his hands everywhere- over my thighs and waist. His cold, dead hands that made my skin feel diseased. He took out a whip, slashing me once, twice, three times across the back. I felt the sting, but I dared not cry out.

'You are braver than I imagined. But not for long,"

He unbuttoned my shirt and his hands slipped to the hem of my denim cutoffs.

_No, I didn't want it to happen like this. I promised myself I wouldn't be one of those girls. After all the karate and self-defense courses…._

I struggled against my bonds. But it was useless. I was trapped, just like in my dream. But there would be no ninja coming in at the last second. I was all on my own.

Briggs unbuttoned my shorts and unzipped the fly. He began pulling them downward, ever so slowly.

I couldn't help it. Tears slipped from my eyes.

_Jack, I wanted it to be you so badly… _

_I'm sorry…. _

_xXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXx xxxx_

_Holy crap that chapter was dark. I actually got shivers writing it. Not just cuz I was typing it in a room that was fricken' cold. I'm afraid I won't be able to write for a while, I don't know how long. Until next time, read and review….._


	16. Chapter 16

Milton POV

It was two hours since Jack and Kim left. We texted them, but they never responded. Rudy sent the three of us to go look for them. Julie joined us. We

passed by the alleyway behind Circus Burger. There was Jack, spread-eagled on his back, and Kim was nowhere in sight.

"Holy Christmas nuts!" I yelled as I ran over, the others following me.

I checked Jack's vitals.

"Good news, he's alive. Bad news, he's mostly unconscious. Not totally unconscious though. With that, there's only one thing you can do."

"What's that?" Eddie asked.

"Go through his pockets for loose change, then take him to the ER. But anyway, mostly unconscious is still somewhat awake. Eddie, call Jack's dad. Tell him

where we are." I bent down.

" Hey, Jack! I know you're still in there! What's keeping you here?" I yelled.

"K…..imm" Jack groaned.

"Kiln? What? Is he into pottery or something?" I looked around. Julie smacked me in the head.

"You idiot! He said Kim! Oh my god, where is she!?" she cried.

"I have a feeling only Jack will know' I took Jerry's water bottle and squirted it at Jack.

"Come on, dude, wake up!

"Wake up Jack!"

* * *

JACK POV

I opened my eyes. All I saw was white.

_Am I dead? Is this heaven?_

A figure appeared. It was my grandma. She had died two years ago from cancer.

"Grandma!" I shouted.

"Oh, Jack, I've missed you," she said, smiling. "But you need a haircut," she said firmly.

I laughed.

"Does this mean I'm dead?" I asked.

"No, dear. On the contrary, you are very much alive. Do you know what you must do?"

I thought for a moment.

"Wha- KIM! She's in danger! I don't know how to help her!" I exclaimed.

"You will in due course, Jack. But, there are many ways to save a person. Remember, Kim is a strong girl. She can take care of herself. Isn't that why you

admire her?" she said pointedly.

_What does she mean, "many ways to save a person?"_

_ I_ didn't know what she meant by that, but I figured I could guess later. I thought about all the time I could've spent with my grandma before she died.

"I've really missed you Grandma"

"I know, dearest. Listen, your friends are calling."

I heard Milton and Eddie faintly calling my name.

"Is this real? Or just a dream?" I asked.

"Yes, it's a dream. But does that make it any less real?" she smiled

"Now go! Before it's too late!"

* * *

Grandma faded as I awoke. I felt a gush of water on my face.

"AAHH!"

"He lives!" Eddie yelled. I saw my dad was here with one of his officers.

"You alright, Jack?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Kim's been taken by thugs. They knocked me out and now Briggs has Kim." I caught a flicker of movement in the alley. It was a masked

man. One who had red hair and a dolphin tattoo.

_Thank you Grandma… _

"Over there!" I gestured to the alley. The guy bolted. I sprinted after him. I caught up to him after two blocks. I grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him

against the wall.

"Where is she?"

xxXXXXxxxxXXxXxXxXxXxxXxx

Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry about the wait. School stuff and low self-esttem ugh

So, you are pleased that Jack's not dead. I really don't have the heart to kill him. Poor Kim, she doesn't know yet :(

If you've seen The Princess Bride, you'll understand the joke in the beginning. If not, just ignore it

Please read and review, because I won't have a lot of time to write next week!


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey y'all! Sorry for the long wait. It's the end of the quarter, and some of my grades are on the edge. Seriously, my history teacher gave me a legit F on a quiz... but whatever, it's only first quarter. Still kinda busy, though... **

**Finally, we will see what happens to Kim... if you can bear reading it... **

**Those with weak constitutions may wish to leave the fanfic... **

xxxxXxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXxxx xXXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxx x

I caught up to him after two blocks. I grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Where is she?" I slammed him against the wall again.

"Where did you take her?!" I snarled, my voice coming out low and guttural. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Jack. I'll take it from here," my dad said calmly. He took hold of the guy and ripped off his mask.

"Look who it is, "Red Bandit" O'Doyle. I caught you a couple years back for shoplifting. I'll let you off if you tell me where Briggs and the girl are."

"What make you think I'll tell you?" O'Doyle rasped. My dad looked him in the eye.

"Because I know you, O'Doyle. You're a petty thief, not a murderer. What Briggs is doing, it sickens you. You can't stand it, you're only doing it for the money.

You've got a little girl, haven't you? Blonde? You want her to end up as a pile of bones in a morgue?"

I could see Dad was getting to him. O'Doyle started shaking.

"Alright, alright! I'll take you to him. Please, not my little girl…. Not my little Evelyn…"

We walked him toward the police cruiser. After frisking him for weapons, he got in the backseat. I rode with Officer Nick, who was calling for backup on his radio.

"You sure you want to come, Jack? It may be really ugly, especially with the girl. What's her name? Kat? Kit?"

"Kim. And yeah, I'm coming." His words were stinging like a swarm of bees, but I tried not to let it show. Kim was still hanging on. I could feel it.

"You really love her, don't you?" I nodded.

"Then let's hope we're not too late."

After about fifteen minutes, we pulled up to an abandoned warehouse in the old part of town. Dad instructed Nick to watch the back. There was nothing there

but a looming concrete wall and no more than two doors. Dad wanted Nick on stakeout, probably so I'd stay out of harm's way. It only made me more anxious.

_Hold on, Kim…. _

* * *

Kim POV

I couldn't escape. This was it. I was about to be raped and murdered. I could see the look of rabid lust in Briggs's eyes.

_Please God, send me a miracle….. _

And a miracle came. The door slammed open as a man walked in. Briggs turned away from me.

"What did I say about INTERRUPTIONS?" He spat at the man.

"Sir, it's quite important. You see,-"

I didn't pay anymore attention. My survival mode kicked in. This was my chance. The perspiration building on my wrists had loosened the ropes. I tugged at

them desperately. The men kept talking, their conversation becoming more heated.

Suddenly, the ropes broke free. I quickly undid the bonds at my feet and removed the duct tape, trying not to wince.

_This was it…. _

I had to take Briggs by surprise. I took a couple steps back, summoned my energy, and kicked him between the shoulder blades. He stumbled for a second

before turning around. There was murder in his eyes. The man quickly scrambled away.

"So, you are stronger than I thought. But now, it is time for you to go," he hissed.

"Yeah, time to go home." I shot back.

I was free. It didn't matter how much strength I had, or that I was up against someone with experience. But this was one-on-one sparring. Let's just say the

odds became more in my favor.

I threw punch after punch, intending to wear him out. Briggs was slow from age, but he had a couple tricks. He dropped to the floor and swept my leg out from

underneath me. I fell toward the ground. He picked me up and drove me against the wall, again running his filthy hands over me. He then grasped my throat

and started squeezing. I tried to pry his fingers off my neck, but to no avail. My breath came in gasps and my vision became foggy.

"Bye, bye, Kimmy," he said in a babyish voice.

_Nobody calls me Kimmy…. _

I braced myself against the wall as I kicked him hard. You can probably guess where. He bent over as I sent a falcon punch to his temple. He collapsed on the

floor. I had nothing left for another fight. I put my foot on his face.

"Don't…. Call me Kimmy."

And with that I took off and ran. Ran harder than I ever imagined I could, adrenaline coursing through my body. The building was a labyrinth of concrete walls

and steel doors, not of which led outside. I was trapped… again. I came to a darkened room. In the light from the hallway, I could see something that looked

like a furnace. I scanned the room, squinting in the darkness.

_Two small fuel tanks, I think, a work table, - There! _

A ray of light glinted on a window at the corner of the room, up by the ceiling. I got up on the table. The light was brighter, as if there was something

outside, like the headlight of a car. The window was locked and I couldn't reach the latch. I took a heavy brick lying next to the table and threw it at the

window. It smashed with a huge CRASH!, shards of glass flying everywhere. I heard footsteps coming. It was two of Briggs's henchmen. I jumped down and

roundhouse-kicked one of them. He scramble out the door, the sissy. The other one looked at me. Then he lit a match and flung it toward a pile of paper. It

caught on fire, spreading across the floor. The man walked out, closing the door behind him. I ran to the door; it was locked. I pounded on it uselessly. The

room glowed red, light bouncing off the walls like a lava lamp. I heard the crackle of the fire and felt the temperature rising. The smoke caught in my eyes and

stung my throat. They always tell you to stay down, because the smoke rises up. But this time, my only way out was up. I got back up on the table. Flames

danced around its base, slowly burning the legs. The window was about two feet up. I jumped up, catching the thin ledge of the windowsill. Pieces of glass

pierced my hands. I tried to bring my elbow up. I couldn't. My feet hung uselessly against the wall. The pain welled in my fingers. I lost my grip on the ledge,

tumbling toward the fire. All hope was lost, until a pair of strong hands caught mine...

XXxxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxxXXX xxxXXX

**Well, you were all begging for a longer chapter, I hope that satisfies you. This was definitely one of the better chapters. Did you guys like the **

**amount of detail I put in the fire? As you can see, Kim does not like being called Kimmy. :) I have a bunch of stuff tomorrow but with luck I **

**can write soon. **

**So... drumroll please... READ&REVIEW! **

**P.S. For those of you who go on the Kickin It Wiki, I have an account. **

**It's "J'adore la plage et les montagnes" and my icon is the Earth. I also sign off as Meg , too See ya there! **


	18. Chapter 18

The pain welled in my fingers. I lost my grip on the ledge, tumbling toward the fire. All hope was lost, until a

pair of strong hands caught mine.

I felt myself being pulled up ever so slowly. The window was practically a mousehole.

"Hang on!" a voice yelled.

_His voice… I must be hallucinating… _

One of the fuel tanks caught fire, and a burst of flame scalded the back of my legs. I winced at the searing pain.

All at once, the pain in my wrists, back, and legs intensified. It grew to a hellish agony. I looked down into the

room, at the flames consuming everything in sight. The room became hotter than an oven. I swore I heard an

evil laugh emanating from the blaze.

**_"Let go… and the pain will end. Let go… and you will see Cassie again…"_** a deeper, menacing voice

said. I don't know if it was Briggs or the devil or both. My hands had never felt so weak. I trembled and my

arms started shaking. My hands were slippery from the blood on my fingers. I was sliding down.

**"****_LET GO" _**

. . .

"You're never getting away from me again KC" a familiar cocky voice said.

The real world came back in a rush as Jack's grip on my wrists strengthened.

_It him… it's really him…. _

My head poked through the window into the cool night air. Jack took me by the shoulders and hoisted me the

rest of the way. My feet found purchase on the wall. I threw my arms around Jack's neck. One final tug, and

I was out of the flaming room. We staggered a few yards then collapsed. I looked at him. Black soot covered

his face but I had never seen him so handsome. He was alive. I braced myself on my knees, trying to get up.

Jack put my arm around his neck and helped walk me to the cruiser. Sergeant Nick was there. He opened the

door for us. We got in the back. The ride back, I was quiet, still in shock. Nick told Jack how they caught

Briggs. We finally pulled up to my house. My mom and dad came out. They were crying.

Jack POV

Nick told me how he was called inside to help apprehend Briggs. Apparently my dad discovered him completely

unconscious. He also mentioned that they investigated the bomb in the dojo. Apparently it was a Black Dragon

prank, and a really bad one at that. We got to Kim's house. Her parents came and ushered us inside. Mr.

Crawford thanked me for my help. Kim's mom was sobbing. She embraced Kim before turning to me.

"You… amazing young man. You saved her. Oh, God bless you!" she gave me a strong hug before taking Kim

to their first aid room. Her mom used to be an army field nurse, so I figured she could take care of her. I

decided to wait down in their family room, away from everyone else. Morgan and Ellie found me. I pulled them

both into a hug.

"Jack, what's wrong with Kimmy?" Morgan asked, her eyes wide open. I sighed.

_They're too little…. I can't tell them what actually happened. _

I picked up one of their Disney movies. It was _The Hunchback of Notre Dame. _

"Remember this guy?" I asked, pointing to the guy on the cover with the hat.

They nodded.

"Well… he took Kim" they gasped, looking horrified.

"B-but, you saved her, right?" said Ellie. I smiled.

"Yes, I did," they grinned before scampering away.

Kim POV

Mom put the final bandages on. With salve on my burns and painkillers, I was starting to feel like me again.

Mom helped me up. Morgan and Ellie burst in, jabbering about _The Hunchback of Notre Dame. _ Then they told

me that Jack was still downstairs. I slowly started walking, my weary body protesting. I went into the family

room. Jack stood up and came over. He looked at me, his eyes full of concern.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. We sat on the couch.

"I'm fine." He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, it kinda hurts."

"Did he, - you know" Jack stammered. I got his drift.

"No, he didn't rape me," I replied. He exhaled.

"Jack I-" I began. "I can't thank you enough for saving me from that freak."

"Hey, hey, hey. You got yourself outta that mess with Briggs. I just gave you a hand making your 'great

escape'" Jack said with a grin on his face.

"Don't be modest. You pulled me out of a burning building." I countered.

Jack scooted a little closer.

"Okay. But seriously, you kicked that guy's ass." he said, smiling even wider.

"My dad found him bruised and beat up, blubbering like a baby."

I genuinely laughed, but only for a moment.

"Jack -" I couldn't help it. I threw my arms around him. He automatically wrapped his arms around me,

careful to avoid the bandages. His warmth calmed me in an instant.

"Thank you," I said, blinking a tear back.

"No, thank you," he whispered. I pulled back to look at him quizzically. His cheerful face took on a more serious tone.

" Thank you for being so amazingly strong. Kim, I don't know what I would've done if you had been killed.

Even now, I'm beating myself up for not being there, -" I stopped him.

"Don't act like that. We're okay. That's all that matters." I placed my hand on his cheek. He reached up and

took it in his own.

"Kim Crawford, you are honestly the most wonderful, beautiful girl I've ever met." he said, blushing slightly. I

blushed, too.

"I swear, I will always be here to make sure you're okay." he said.

"As will I," I replied. He took a breath and looked in my eyes.

"Kim, I love you. No, I'm in love with you."

My heart stopped for a single moment.

"I've loved you from the moment you walked into the dojo. You are the only girl I've ever wanted." He

finished, blushing even redder and breathing hard.

I couldn't believe it. Jack Brewer, a man of few words, had just confessed his love for me. I leaned in.

"Jack, I love you too." I whispered. He grinned.

"What took you so long to take the plunge?" I asked.

"Guess I was just scared of falling," he said, glancing at my lips and leaning in even closer.

"So what now?" I asked flirtatiously.

"Oh, I think we both know," Jack replied seductively.

And we did. Just like the dream. The samurai had been defeated, we were safe. And now, it was time for the

kiss.

* * *

I apologize for the wait. But was it worth it? )

I promise I won't be so long next time. I swear on the Wasabi Code!


	19. Chapter 19

And we did. Just like the dream. The samurai had been defeated, we were safe. And now, it was time for the kiss.

Jack leaned in, finishing what I had fantasized about since that moment on the Hollywood sign. His lips landed

ever so gently on mine. Now, I won't be gushy and describe every moment and how I heard music and birds

and whatever other girly stuff. Because in all honesty, it was a whole lot better than any of that.

The only way I could describe it was… well, you know that happy feeling when you remember the best

summers, Christmases, and birthdays from when you were little? Well, it was a lot like that. A warm, happy,

nostalgic feeling that took away all of the agony. I kissed him back with all the pent-up love I had for him.

Again I put my arms around his neck. He moved his hands hesitantly down my sides, as if he was apprehensive

of the move. I did not protest as he continued. Jack's hands generated this warmth that erased the cold

deadness Briggs had left on me….replacing the nightmare with a dream come true.

_Jack POV _

_Wow… just wow…. I don't think I've ever been this… wow…. _

I was kissing her and she was kissing me back. And the rest of the world could've gone to hell for all I cared.

But now… my sixteen year old self was done with this chaste kissing. It had gotten a taste, and now it was

hungry for more. I gently broke apart and looked at Kim. She opened her mouth to talk and I cut her off with

a fiercer kiss. I hugged her tighter. With one hand at her back, I reached up and tousled her beautiful, golden,

sweet-smelling hair. In response, she reached up and tugged at my hair, earning a moan from me.

_Holy… _

I (well, certain parts of me) was desperate to go further, but I knew better.

_Hey, I've got all the time in the world now. Why waste the excitement? _

I broke away to see a pair of sparkling brown eyes.

"Bet that was better than the ones in your dreams," she said, smirking.

_Hell yeah it was… _

"You've been through a lot in one night. You need rest," I told her. By now it had to be almost one in the

morning.

"Oh, that's your reason?" she asked. I nodded and laughed.

"Now, about that sleeping arrangement we had last night-"

"Jack Brewer, if my parents found the two of us in the same bed you would instantly lose all the good favor you

JUST earned. They still think you're a bad boy, you know,"

Kim cut me off.

"Alright then," I pulled her close to my chest and laid flat on the couch.

"I'll make it look like we fell asleep _accidentally_." I whispered stealthily. She laughed.

"You are so bad."

"You love it."

"Good night Jack," She leaned up and kissed me quickly before relaxing into my arms. I couldn't help but notice

how the two of us fit like puzzle pieces.

I closed my eyes.

_Good night, Kim…. _

Ellie POV

I was having a dream about being a princess when Morgan woke me up.

"Morgan!" I yelled.

"Sshh! Come with me!" she pulled me outta bed.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I never heard Jack say goodbye. He's still here with Kim!" she replied.

"You've been awake this whole time?"

"Yes, now come on!" she yanked my arm as we tiptoed downstairs,"

"We'll be in so much trouble if Mommy and Daddy find us," I whisper.

"Shh!" she said.

We crept into the family room. And saw a fairy tale. Jack and Kim…. Sleeping as if they were both dreaming of something really good.

"Wow.." Morgan said.

"Should we tell Mom and Dad?" I ask.

"No! Let them sleep." Morgan said.

"Morgan?" I said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

'We're not princesses. Kim is."

"Why do you say that? Kim doesn't like dances or singing or dresses." Morgan scowled.

I pointed to the sleeping couple, how Jack's arms were protectively around Kim, and hers around him.

"Because she has her Prince Charming,"

**_Author POV _**

_And with that, Morgan and Ellie went back upstairs and back to bed. Jack and Kim slept a dreamless sleep. A _

_sleep devoid of nightmares and angst. They slept in pure bliss, knowing that they finally had each other. _

_We all have strength and weakness inside us as we have darkness and light. We do not know our strength until _

_it is put to the ultimate test. Now, this story is fanciful, and will not happen to most of you. In fact, probably no _

_one will go through what has happened in the course of this story. But remember the message. It does not _

_matter how brave you are, or how smart, or how beautiful. It matters how much you love, and what you will _

_do for the people you love. For two people, weakness and strength are simply seen as one person protecting _

_another from their shortcomings. Weakness is not seen as a lack of bravery when one is there to rescue you. _

* * *

**_I wanted to do another kind of kiss description. Not quite as steamy as others... _**

**_I hoped you liked the story. _**

**_Stay tuned for more to come. _**

**_R&R!_**


	20. Sneak Peek at the Sequel

**Kim POV - 10 years later **

I awoke to see bright sunlight striking my eyes through the window. The memories of that night ten years ago faded quickly as I opened my eyes. I sighed.

Another day had begun. Here I was, 26 years old, and still lazy in the morning. Well, not as lazy as one person in particular. I glanced over at my snoring

husband.

"Jack, wake up," I said. It was 8 AM and we needed to be in the dojo at 9.

Rudy still was the main sensei, but Jack and I helped out from time to time. Grace moved away a few years ago, but then Jerry met Mika and the two were

happily engaged, now owning a small dance studio. Julie and Milton were newly-weds, just back from their honeymoon in Europe. Eddie and Kelsey had set up a

very popular Cajun restaurant right next to the dojo. And as for me, I wrote for the Seaford Times and was a part-time substitute teacher. But back to the situation at hand.

"Jack Brewer, wake up!" I said, shaking him a little.

"But I don't wanna," he murmured. I laughed. He was still a child. His face had filled out a little and his skater hair was gone, but he was still the same, cocky

guy who had caught my apple so long ago. I leaned over and kissed him. As I turned away to get out of bed, I felt him pull me back.

"I'm gonna need a lot more then that to wake up, darling" He said in a low voice. I smiled as he crashed his lips onto mine. Ten years… and the feeling hasn't

changed. He licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I teasingly don't let him in. He pulls me into a stronger hug. He forces his way in, not that I mind. He

explores my mouth, even though he probably knows every detail of it. My hands travel down his chest, kneading his still rock-hard abs, which were toned from

weeks at Marine boot camp.

He growls and trails kisses down my neck and collarbone.

"You awake now?" I ask. He looks at me, smiling.

"Yeah. Who would want to sleep in when they have you to wake up to, KC- wait a sec, it's been KB for a while." He smirked. I laughed. We've been married about a year. We've had our ups and downs, but we stuck together through it all.

"Kim Brewer, why on earth would a girl like you go for a guy like me? You could've had anyone else in Seaford." he asked, grinning. He already knew the answer.

"Because I didn't want anyone else in Seaford. I wanted you, and I want my baby to look like you. " We both

looked down at my six-week bump. So small, but already a baby. I smiled.

"I can't wait to see the old gang today after karate practice" Jack said.

"Me neither," I replied.

I looked at my bedside table. There was a picture of us with Rudy and his new students. They reminded me so much of the old gang, same hair, personalities,

everything.

Next to Rudy stood Dylan and Mateo, with Alex sitting on the ground between them. And standing next to me and Jack, Leo and Olivia were standing… arm in

arm with each other.

I sighed and looked out the window at the sun shining over Seaford. All was well…

* * *

**SOOOOO **

**That is a sneak peek at the sequel to this fanfic. I'll keep My Rescuer up so you guys can reread it **

**from time to time. Pretty good for my first one :) **

**I want to finish my other fanfics before I begin the sequel, because they all tie in to it, so read Cello **

**Man and The Dancers! **

** Expect the sequel around Christmas! **

**READ AND REVIEW! **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY BELOVED READERS!**


End file.
